occupymelbournefandomcom-20200214-history
OM Timeline
Day 1 - 15/10/11 Occupy Melbourne commences when thousands of people take City Square at approximately 10am. Info Desk & First Aid established 1st General Assembly held Day 2 - 16/10/11 Melbourne Club march Kitchen & Library established Day 3 - 17/10/11 Stock Exchange march Mission Statement banner Day 4 - 18/10/11 People's cinema, Free Store & Education Resource Centre established Day 5 - 19/10/11 Media Centre established Day 7 - 21/10/11 City Square eviction, 95 arrests, 43 reports of police violence Day 8 - 22/10/11 Walk against police violence Over 2,000 attend 7th GA held at Trades Hall steps Day 10 - 24/10/11 Occupy Melbourne calls for an independent inquiry into the actions of City of Melbourne and Victoria Police in regards to the City Square eviction Day 12 - 26/10/11 8th GA decides to move occupation to Treasury Gardens Proposal passes supporting the creation of a treaty between the First Nations of Australia and the Australian Commonwealth Government. Day 15 - 29/10/11 3,500 walk from State Library to Treasury Gardens 9th GA held in Treasury Gardens, majority of assembly decides to move to Bowen Lane, RMIT Continuation of 9th GA decides to move to State Library lawn, where occupation commences at dusk without tents and marquees Day 16 - 30/10/11 Occupiers are removed from the State Library lawn in the early hours of the morning, only to return minutes later Day 17 - 31/10/11 11th GA decides to move occupation to Treasury Gardens on 2/11 Day 18 - 1/11/11 Occupation at State Library decamps Day 19 - 2/11/11 Treasury Gardens occupation commences when several hundred people take the north-west corner of the gardens at dusk and occupy without tents and marquees Day 21 - 4/11/11 Occupiers in Treasury Gardens issued with a 'Notice to Comply' from the City of Melbourne that disallows "advertising signs", "objects" and "things" Day 25 - 8/11/11 Occupy Melbourne files Federal Court case against City of Melbourne challenging the legality of the Nov 4 'Notice to Comply' Day 26 - 9/11/11 Baiada Strike and picket line begin, tents erected outside Baiada factory Day 28 - 11/11/11 Temporary injunction, to allow for a small number of tents and structures, is denied Kathy Kelly and Dr. Hakim visit Occupy Melbourne Towers of Power tour held Day 29 - 12/11/11 17th GA supports individual autonomy to set up tents and marquees First Nations Embassy re-established at Treasury Gardens 1st raid, attempted removal of First Nations Embassy by authorities fails Day 30 - 13/11/11 "Backwards" march, against Victoria's environmental policy, concludes at Treasury Gardens Kitchen re-established at Treasury Gardens Day 31 - 14/11/11 Media Centre re-established at Treasury Gardens Day 32 - 15/11/11 Baiada/Coles supermarket flash mob Day 33 - 16/11/11 2nd raid, First Nations Embassy is removed by authorities, 3 arrests are made Demonstration at Town Hall against oppression of free speech Day 34 - 17/11/11 Notice of Eviction issued to Lord Mayor Robert Doyle Occupy Wall Street solidarity rally outside US Consulate 3rd raid, Free Speech marquee removed by authorities, no arrests Day 36 - 19/11/11 4th raid, midnight, removes community sleeping tarpaulin, 8 arrests, 5 injuries Day 38 - 21/11/11 5th raid, midday, targeting First Aid tent, unlawful theft of equipment, 1 arrest Most equipment previously removed is recovered from transfer station Day 39 - 22/11/11 Welcoming committee established Occupation moved to West Lawn of Treasury Gardens to protect the health of the Northwest Lawn Day 40 - 23/11/11 6th raid, afternoon, removes First Aid facilities & other 'objects', no arrests Day 42 - 25/11/11 7th raid, afternoon, removes bedding supplies and tarpaulins, 2 arrests, 5 injuries White Ribbon Day silent vigil against Police Violence Day 43 - 26/11/11 8th raid, failed, authorities backed down Occupation at Treasury gardens expands to include west and northwest lawns Day 44 - 27/11/11 9th raid, afternoon, removes a single mattress Egyptian solidarity march Day 45 - 28/11/11 A further 23 Notices to Comply are issued at Treasury Gardens Occupiers decide to re-deploy the encampment at the Gordon Reserve Triangle Occupy Melbourne takes the Triangle at 4:40pm Day 46 - 29/11/11 Following aggressive harassment from authorities at the Triangle, Overnight Occupiers decide to temporarily relocate to Flagstaff Gardens Day 50 - 4/12/11 Four occupiers begin wearing tents as clothing to evade authorities, creating the first 'Tent Monsters', highlighting the absurdity of the actions of the Melbourne city council Day 51 - 5/12/11 One person is arrested during attempted removal of materials by authorities at the occupation Day 52 - 6/12/11 A female protester is stripped to her underwear by authorities after stripping her of a tent being worn as clothing Day 53 - 7/12/11 A male protester is stripped to his underwear by authorities, in a similar incident to the previous morning, and subsequently arrested Occupy Melbourne launches International 'Wear A Tent for Human Rights Day' for #D10 Day 54 - 8.12.11 A second male protester is arrested for wearing a tent costume A female protester is assaulted by Victoria Police, an intervention order is later lodged against the police Day 56 - 10.12.11 World Human Rights Day 100 protesters wear tent costumes to highlight the oppression of the Occupy Movement in Melbourne Day 61 - 15.12.11 Lord Mayor of Melbourne Robert Doyle agrees to meet to talk with Occupy Melbourne Day 67 - 21.12.11 Short/Medium-term strategy unanimously adopted by the 28th GA Day 69 - 23.12.11 Occupy Melbourne has its Xmas party with food provided for by a "pro Occupy" family. Occupy Melbourne has a cricket match with "The Homeless Co-operative", whom they share Flagstaff Gardens with. Day 70 - 24.12.11 Occupy Melbourne accepts Father Bob's invitation to establish a headquarters at his church grounds. This offer is seen as valid until Father Bob himself is forced out of his parish on Feb 1st. Day 74 - 28.12.11 Occupy Melbourne returns to City Square with a "OM 2.0" logo made of milk crates. The whole day is spent 'chalking' important facts and figures on the pavement around the square and engaging in discussion with many passers-by. Day 80 - 03.01.12 Occupy Melbourne engages in a big day of action in the CBD, visiting many banks, the Reserve Bank of Australia and the Australian Stock Exchange, promoting information about how the Big 4 banks all having the exact same top 4 shareholders. Police presence was reasonable, but no arrests were made. Largest General Assembly: 2,000+ Total Arrests: 112 Injuries at the hands of authorities: 54 Injuries at the hands of occupiers: 0